


A Little Less Than Graceful

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: For an anon on Tumblr who wanted Harvey and Scottie, being clumsy in a sexual situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, everything in this story is either fictional or used fictitiously. I have no affiliation with Suits.

“Scottie?”

Dana Scott turned her head, reflexively, at the sound of an American accent pronouncing the nickname she’d used regularly in her early twenties but not much since and not at _all_ when she was in London.

“Harvey,” she said, with honest surprise and an equally honest smile as she looked up at her ex-boyfriend.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, casually unbuttoning his jacket and taking the seat next to her, and Dana rolled her eyes.

“I’m having a cappuccino at the coffee shop around the corner from my office. A better question is what are _you_ doing here.”

“Client asked for a meeting,” he answered easily, “and apparently was hoping for terrible weather and terrible food, because he insisted on London.”

“The coffee here’s pretty good,” she said, coolly. “I recommend the café Viennois…given your taste for whipped cream.” She glanced out the window. “And an umbrella; it’s definitely going to rain within the hour.” She lifted her mug to her lips and took a last foamy sip before pushing it away and gracefully rising to her feet.

“I’d love to stay and chat, but my time doesn’t bill itself. Good luck with your client.” As she moved to walk away she checked her instinct to smile until she felt Harvey grab her wrist, and turned back to look at him.

“Yes?”

“You free for dinner?” he asked her, his eyebrows rising slightly. To a stranger, or anyone who knew him only casually, he would have looked completely blasé, but Dana had known Harvey Specter for long enough that she saw the eagerness in his face.

“Tonight?”

“Short notice, I know, but it _is_ only Tuesday.”

“I can move some things around,” she said, considering, pretending there was anyone she wouldn’t bump to see him. “But it’ll have to be a late dinner, say, eight-thirty?”

“Not a problem; works well with my jet lag,” Harvey said with a bit of a smirk. Dana smiled but kept her voice light.

“Sounds like a plan. Come by my office? I’ll leave word for security to let you up.”

“Of course,” he answered, still playing the game. “I’ll see you there.” He stood, then, and leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the cheek. “It’s good to see you.”

“You, too,” she agreed, before she turned around again and headed back to work.

She looked calm, because as much as doing well in law school had been about smarts and research and studying, doing well in law _practice_ was about sales and confidence and _acting_ , but inside her whole body was buzzing and she silently cursed the effect this stupid _man_ could have on her, without his even trying. Shit. She was going to be distracted for the rest of the day; she probably should’ve just rescheduled all of her meetings and gone home – but that had never been her m.o. Dana Scott was a force to be reckoned with; a woman who met her billable hours requirement without breaking a sweat or looking tired; a woman whom only hospitalization could keep from work; a woman who generated more in fees than half the partnership – a woman who was about to be made partner in a major firm despite the fact that she was only thirty years old.

So she went back to her office, took a deep breath, and tried to focus on the paperwork she’d just received from UBS, as if she could concentrate on syndicated loan underwriting when all she wanted to think about was getting her hands on Harvey’s body. Luckily nothing about the actual work was difficult, and by the time she answered the call from reception letting her know that Harvey Specter was here to see her, she felt that she’d more or less earned her fee.

“Nice office,” he commented, striding in, and Dana shook her head a little bit as she locked her desk and rose to her feet. Business and her family often brought her to New York, so she’d seen Harvey’s office before, and she knew that hers was decorated more or less to the opposite of his taste. Harvey liked knickknacks and trophies, with the occasional toy; Dana favored discreetly hung diplomas and framed photographs. She did notice him smirk, though, as he recognized his own face, and rolled her eyes almost before he’d opened his mouth.

“Nice to know you miss me when I’m not here,” he said.

“Oh, you know. Late nights, sometimes I need a good laugh, and your hair is really just the perfect solution.”

He eyed her, his expression clearly letting her know he wasn’t fooled, and walked towards her, coming around until he was behind her desk and so close she could feel his breath in her hair.

“So,” he said, smoothly. “Dinner?”

“That was the plan,” she replied, silently pulling herself together. “I, uh, it was a little last minute, but a made a reservation at – ”

“Cancel it,” Harvey said, cutting her off and stepping in even closer.

“Hmm?”

“There’s a curry takeout place next to my hotel.”

“It’s London, Harvey; there’s curry takeout everywhere.”

“Yeah, so come back to my hotel.”

“You think I’m that easy?”

“Oh, I know you are.”

Then his hands were on her, one at her waist and one at her neck as he bent to kiss her, and his mouth was hot and firm and just a little bit forceful, and suddenly she felt hazy and a little bit too warm.

“Harvey,” she said softly, pulling away. “Not in the office.”

“Scottie, I had you on the prep room table in the Thurgood Marshall Courthouse,” he replied, slightly incredulous but smiling enough that she knew the mood wasn’t ruined.

“Yeah, in Manhattan, far away from Edward Darby, who’s exceptionally straitlaced and _thisclose_ to promoting me to partner. Let’s just go back to your hotel.”

“If you say so,” he grinned, and she chuckled in good-natured frustration.

“All right, Harvey, you win. But it had better be _good_ curry. I’m much more discerning now than I was in Boston.”

They caught a cab and chatted easily on the way over, Harvey drolly telling the story of his meeting to Dana’s laughter, and it was as if they’d never been apart, they were picking up right where they left off, when he opened the door for her and paid the driver and came back with a smile to take her arm.

He brought her into the hotel lobby and signed her in at the desk before leading her over to the elevator, his hand flat on the small of her back but otherwise keeping a polite distance right up until they walked through the door of his room, when suddenly he was pulling her to him, her body flush against his, his hands seeking the kick pleat in her skirt and reaching inside until her dress was bunched up around her hips, her thighs spread, and Harvey’s hands firmly on her ass. She reached up for his shoulders, bracing herself to wrap her legs around his waist, and he lifted her easily, backing her against the wall with a quick hand behind her head to keep her from getting hurt as his mouth pressed against hers.

She moaned as his tongue pressed its way into her mouth and rolled her hips, sharp stabs of pleasure shooting through her at the friction between their bodies. Harvey grunted a little and she was suddenly overcome with the desire to _make him lose his mind_ , so she carefully slid one hand between their bodies, palming his cock through his trousers and reveling in his sudden deep groan.

“Scottie,” he panted, pulling his lips away from hers, his voice rough and unsteady, and she only gripped him harder, her fingers sliding along his shaft and then firmly running over the tip, and –

– and suddenly the lurch in her stomach wasn’t arousal, as she felt Harvey lose his balance, and she wasn’t sure whether she was better off clinging tighter to him or falling separately and then it didn’t matter because there wasn’t _time_ ; he’d fallen, hard, onto the floor of the hotel room, and she was in his lap but it wasn’t sexy at all because he was definitely whimpering in pain, not pleasure.

“Shit, Harvey, I’m so sorry,” she said, scrambling to her feet and offering him a hand to help him stand. “Are you okay?”

“Killed the mood,” he said wryly as he stood up. “Bruised my ass.” He rubbed it slightly, wincing. “But yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” she asked worriedly. “If you landed wrong you could easily have broken your tailbone…”

“Scottie, I’m fine,” he assured her. “I didn’t land on my tailbone; I landed on my _ass_. Serves me right for getting a hotel room with hardwood floors.” He smiled, but Dana wasn’t fooled; he was clearly still in pain. She fumbled around in her handbag before coming up with a small bottle of ibuprofen.

“Take this,” she said, forcing herself to keep her voice light. “And…maybe a hot bath. I’ll, uh…I’ll go get that takeout you wanted.”

“Scottie…” he began, but he popped the bottle open.

“Come on, Harvey, this is your one chance to get me to wait on you hand and foot,” she pointed out, smiling brightly. “Your order hasn’t changed, has it?”

“Never,” he declared, now starting to undress. Dana looked wistfully at his body, silently furious with herself for pushing too far, for forgetting he was still human.

“Okay,” she said slowly. “I’ll be right back. Do you…want me to pick up anything other than food?” She paused. “Bath salts?”

Harvey rolled his eyes.

“Scottie, I’m a grown man in my thirties; I do not use bath salts.”

“Suit yourself,” she replied, heading out of the room and towards the elevators and willing her cheeks not to burn.

She found the Indian place Harvey must’ve been referring to fairly quickly and rattled off his standard order, which apparently hadn’t changed from law school, and her own, which had, but not by much. As she paid for the food she couldn’t help shaking her head slightly – because she and Harvey had been pretty adventurous, back in the day (or last year), and had managed to have sex in the library and on the beach and in a fucking federal courthouse, but apparently the real danger was expensive hotel rooms.

When she got back upstairs – after charming the concierge – Harvey was out of the bathtub and lying, stark naked, face down on the bed. Dana cringed as she saw the dark purple bruise that had formed on his ass and came around to give him a kiss on his shoulder.

“I’m not a baby, Scottie; I just have a bruised ass,” he said immediately, and she rolled her eyes.

“Fine. I’m back. I brought food.” She glanced at the bed and then down at the floor. “Grab the duvet; we’ll do it like a picnic. That way you don’t have to sit.”

He chuckled a little but got to his feet, and Dana was suddenly reminded anew that he was completely naked. Her eyes widened a bit as they raked over his body, and his cock, clearly interested in her interest in _it_ , was coming back to life.

“Come here,” she said,” her voice suddenly throaty as she sat at the edge of the bed. He walked over, obedient, and she pressed a couple of preliminary kisses to his hips and along his iliac crest before ducking her head to let him in her mouth, one hand firm at his back to avoid a repeat of the earlier disaster. He sighed, pleased, as she sucked gently, bringing out her other hand to fondle his balls.

It wasn’t that Dana disliked giving head, but normally it was something of a means to an end. This time, though, she was slow and thorough, trying in her own way to apologize and take care of him, and when he came, breath stuttering and hips jerking slightly, she lingered just a moment longer before pulling away.

“I thought you’d already bought dinner?” he said, making the effort to tease her even though she could tell he didn’t quite have the energy.

“Sure, but I figured I’d supplement my vegetarian option with some animal protein,” she retorted, at which he actually laughed out loud.

“That is _terrible_ ,” Harvey declared lazily.

“I know,” she agreed.

“We could just eat in bed.”

“We could.”

He pulled his underwear back on and shuffled over to the desk, then, and came away with a tray that had been laid out for coffee but would do suitably for holding their takeout cartons, and Dana offered a wide, affectionate smile.

“I’ll get the glasses,” she said, pausing a moment as she stood up to take off her dress and put Harvey’s discarded shirt on instead. When she came back to the bed he took the water from her and carefully put the glasses on the nightstand before winding his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

“It’s good to see you again,” he said, quietly, and kissed her gently on the mouth. “Sorry about before.”

“You, too,” she told him, her hands tapping idle patterns into his back. “And it was probably my fault, too.” She grinned. “And unlike you, I escaped uninjured.”

He laughed at that but pulled her in for another, deeper kiss.

“I’ve had worse,” he assured her, in a way that she knew perfectly well meant more than he would tell her.


End file.
